I'm a Bunny
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Harry wants nothing more than the attention from the man downstairs and has finally found the most effective way to get him into Harry's apartment. Crack fic! (BEWARE! :P)


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor ever will own Harry Potter or its characters. Those all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I simply borrow them, play with them, and return them to their original story. I am not making any money from this publication. I do this for fun to express myself in ways that I cannot do verbally.

**A/N:** So, remember when I promised I'd give you a happy one soon, well here it is! This little crack ficlet is brought to you by the letter…I'm just kidding. I'm exhausted because I haven't slept very well in a week and this was a thing asking to be written. So, yeah. Bunnies. Gotta love 'em. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hopping. Harry was hopping. There wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him, so he was left to his own devices. No one knew what had caused this particular episode, but it was becoming increasingly more entertaining to watch and annoying to experience. You see, he couldn't just simply stop as some people had suggested. So, there he was left to his endless hopping, praying it would end soon.<p>

When Draco got home, all he wanted was to sleep. He'd had a headache all day and was looking forward to a hot bath and bed. Except when he got home, he noticed a continuous thumping coming from his upstairs neighbor. It was unusual because he rarely ever heard a sound from upstairs. His issue was always with the tenant next door and his neighbors downstairs. Come to think of it, he'd never actually met the man who lived upstairs.

Ron and Hermione had come over in hopes of taking their friend out to dinner, but they quickly realized that was not going to be an option. As they looked over at the raven haired man, they could tell he was getting more and more fatigued. What they couldn't figure out is what had caused it in the first place. Hermione had tried everything she could think of to no avail. Harry was still hopping. Hopelessly hopping.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. The consistent rhythm wasn't nearly as comforting as he'd been hoping. Instead it was becoming louder and louder, likely because the man upstairs was getting tired and landing heavier with every hop. _Why doesn't he just stop if it's so taxing? Merlin, this is getting annoying._

As Ron and Hermione watched Harry hop, they began to hear other sounds coming from downstairs. Things like kitchen appliances running and the TV broadcasting a show. They figured whoever lived downstairs had had enough of Harry's hopping.

"You really need to find a way to stop, Harry. You're irritating the neighbors," Hermione warned.

"Don't you think I would have by now if I could?" Harry retorted, exasperated.

She simply tilted her head to tell Harry she saw his point. The hopping was becoming more and more exhausting, but he couldn't stop. He had to see this through. After a while, he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione so they wouldn't miss they're reservation. Shortly after, Harry finally heard something other than appliances from downstairs.

Draco had finally had enough. The man upstairs had been hopping for nearly two hours. He'd done everything he could think of to drown out the constant thumping. He was at his wit's end with the man upstairs. He decided it was time to meet his neighbor once and for all.

"Will you STOP HOPPING FOR THE LOVE OF SANITY!?" he shouted as he barged into the man's apartment.

Harry immediately stopped hopping and looked innocently at the man from downstairs.

"Thank you! Why on Earth were you hopping?"

"I didn't know how else to get you into my apartment."

"So, you were hopping because you wanted to meet me?"

"See you. Again. We've already met."

"You're an idiot. A really hot idiot who I'd bang into oblivion, but an idiot nonetheless."

"Wrong. I'm a bunny. And you are going to spend the night banging me into oblivion."

"Sounds like a plan."

Never in his life had Draco been so excited to meet the man upstairs. Shortly after, the man upstairs became the man in his arms. And they had amazing rabbit sex every night. Forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta-da! A happy one! No one died! Yay! I really hope you enjoyed this little crack ficlet. Please leave a review with your thoughts and feels! I'll love you forever! Have a MAGNIFICENT day! :)  
>~DrarryLover28<p> 


End file.
